


For a Friend in Need

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Lewds [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Job, Desperation, Doggy Style, M/M, No Romance, Omorashi, Only sex, Pee, Porn Without Plot, Request Fill, Urination, Watersports, accidental aphrodisiac, laurence asks himself why he is into a gremlin, micolash is a bit slutty, platonic fuck buddies, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi and Watersports.When Laurence helps out Micolash with his experiments, he accidentally gets a drug in his system. Micolash is more than eager to help him out with one of the effects, but when another hits, Laurence gets a bit experimental on his own.
Relationships: Laurence (Bloodborne)/Micolash (Bloodborne)
Series: Soulsborne Omo Lewds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821652
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	For a Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_gt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/gifts).



> lady_gt had the following request:
> 
> “since you mentioned requests, im curious if you'd be interested in doing a laurence/micolash request??? i know your mico is a lot less of a jackass than mine, i'd be interested in seeing a scenario where laurence is helping him out and accidentally gets some drugs into his system? side effects of the drug are both horniness as well as the urge to piss, only way to get it out is well uhhh wink wink nudge nudge... he wants to try out watersports w/ micolash so thats what happens. bonus points for laurence being really nervous and jittery about it”
> 
> Well, here it is. It was my first time writing a character under the influence of drugs, so I hope I did that well. I have the feeling I took a bit inspiration for Micolash from Hambone's fics, where he is a little whore. Please note, that my Laurence and Micolash aren't romantically involved, it is just sex for them, so they could be considered platonic fuck buddies.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Thank you for coming, Laurence.” 

“So what do you need help with?”, Laurence asked after he entered Micolash's room and closed the door behind him. On Micolash's desk there were various ingredients and vials lined up as well as a few instruments. 

“I am making a few experiments with medicine.”, Micolash said and gestured to the table. “I need help with preparing and measuring the ingredients, because I often can't take my eyes off the mixture.” 

“Alright then.”, Laurence said and took a seat on a chair next to the table. “Tell me what I should do and let's get this over with. It's far too hot to be hunched over a desk. I would rather swim in the lake. And why do you do that in your room anyway?” 

“Because I don't want for Yuria to spy on me.”, Micolash said. “And we can go swim in the lake after the work is done, I have the feeling I could be close to a breakthrough here!” 

Laurence dangled his legs under the chair as he watched Micolash, being so enthusiastic about his work. He still would have preferred to go for a swim, but it wouldn't be fun when he was alone and Gehrman was busy too. So he could as well help Micolash out. Granted, going for a swim after the work was done, would feel even more rewarding. Laurence could share Micolash's sentiment here. 

“Here, that is the recipe I wanted to try.”, Micolash said and laid a note book in front of Laurence, in which he had written down the exact measurements of the mixture. “Can you prepare everything for me?” 

“Yeah, of course.”, Laurence said and got to work, preparing the ingredients while Micolash was handling another vial, with a mixture in that already bubbled up dangerously. If it only would have been a bit cooler. Laurence handled the heat better than the cold, but the sun had scorched down for three weeks straight and the air was hot and humid and it was hard to breathe. Laurence was sweating even by doing nothing and he regretted that he hadn't brought a bottle of water with him, his throat was absolutely parched. 

Laurence already was thinking about telling Micolash that he would organize himself a glass of water, when he saw one standing on the table, just at his reach, he hadn't even noticed it earlier. Well, that was perfect, Micolash probably had remembered how easily he got thirsty and organized a glass of water for him. Without thinking, Laurence grabbed the glass and downed it one go. 

“Laurence, what did you just drink?!”, Micolash suddenly asked, making Laurence jump, almost dropping the now empty glass he had hold. 

“Um, just the glass of water you have put there. Oh, was that yours? Sorry, I will get you a new one.”

Laurence was getting up when Micolash spoke again: “Laurence, that wasn't a glass of water, that was one of my earlier mixtures!”

This time the glass in Laurence' hands slipped and shattered into pieces on the floor. “What?!”, he yelled. “And.. and what now? Should I try to make myself throw up? Is there even still time? I... shall I go to the doctor right away?!” 

“Relax, Laurence.”, Micolash said. “The mixture is supposed to be medicine, so I am sure it isn't poisonous, but I also don't know what it does yet. I wanted to find a test subject for it later, but it appears that now you are my test subject.” 

Laurence felt a bit dizzy and went over to Micolash's bed to sat himself down. “Do you at least have an idea what the medicine could do?”, he asked, raising a hand to his forehead. He felt hot and sweaty, but that wasn't a surprise, that had been the exact reason why he had drank that stupid mixture anyway. 

“Well, I think I tried out a few detoxing ingredients.”, Micolash said. “If you feel the need to puke, please tell me, so that we don't have a too great mess.” 

“Well, isn't that just great.”, Laurence sighed, very much hoping that puking wouldn't be one of the effects of the medicine. He stayed seated on the bed and simply watched Micolash, while he waited for any effects to take place. He didn't really feel anything, even after a few minutes had passed, but for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes from Micolash. 

Micolash hardly was the image of grace or beauty, in fact, most people describing Micolash would say he looked like a gremlin, with his crumpled face and unruly hair. He also had a more than booming voice, driving everyone away who wasn't familiar with him. He was also small. Granted, Laurence was the same size, but other than Micolash he was blessed with a handsome face and beautiful auburn curls. And their mutual friend, Gehrman, even though he had an angular face, was tall and strong. From the three of them, Micolash truly was the ugly one. 

So Laurence wondered why the way Micolash moved suddenly felt so... intriguing to him. Laurence' eyes followed Micolash no matter where he moved. Worse even, Laurence could feel himself growing hard solely of watching Micolash, his cock pressing against the inside of his trousers. Now, that felt kind of inappropriate, so Laurence tried to push it back down, wondering why he suddenly felt so horny? For Micolash of all people? It was true that they had sex with each other a few months ago, but it was for science and it wasn't like they were together. There were more than enough girls who would willingly sleep with Laurence, so why... 

“Laurence, what are you doing?”, Micolash asked and Laurence' eyes snapped open, when he noticed that he had gotten up from the bed and was hugging Micolash from behind, wait, he clearly had his hands in front of Micolash's crotch. 

“I, uh...”, Laurence said, unsure about what he should say. 

“You were clearly fondling my balls.”, Micolash said and then turned around, grinning at Laurence. “Oh, dear me, seems like the medicine has an unexpected side effect.” 

“What do you mean?”, Laurence asked and took a step back, Micolash's face felt too uncomfortably close to his, though his body very much protested against this step and wanted Laurence to move forward, to embrace Micolash. 

“It's quite simple. How are you feeling, Laurence? What were you thinking when you were observing me?”, Micolash said, stepping behind his chair and grabbing the back rest, smirking at Laurence. 

“Um... I thought that everything you did looked beautiful and amazing, even though I know what a gremlin you are.”, Laurence said, gasping as the last statement, trying to take it back. “I am sorry, I didn't want to, I...” 

“It's alright, Laurence, we both know that I am the ugly one of the two of us. I am more interested in why you don't try to hide that tent.”, Micolash pointed at Laurence' crotch with a grin and Laurence jumped when he saw how much his cock had hardened in his pants, pressing enough against it to be a very obvious boner. 

“I, uh...”, he said meekly. “It is an aphrodisiac, right?”

“It appears like it.”, Micolash said. “And the best way to get rid of an aphrodisiac? By letting it all out. Come on, Laurence, we are friends, I am more than happy to help you.” 

“You are...?”, Laurence said and sat himself back on the bad, feeling hot, extremely hot. That wasn't just the heat from the summer anymore, that was the heat churning deep within. He felt such a pressure at his stomach and even a pressure at the tip of his dick, he knew he needed to get rid of it, or he would run around the rest of the day, being on the verge of an orgasm and never getting it. That would be torture. 

“Yes, since the last time, I always wanted to know how it would feel to have another guy's dick in my mouth.”, Micolash said and kneeled in front of Laurence. 

“You say that as if you have tried to suck on your own.”, Laurence chuckled, but then he remembered that he talked to Micolash. That was entirely possible. 

“Who says I haven't?”, Micolash confirmed his suspicion and made Laurence snort, though he then gasped, because he felt himself leak into his boxers. Wait a minute... he didn't had to piss when he started helping Micolash, having used the bathroom right before, and that single glass of fluid shouldn't have been enough to fill up his bladder that quickly.

Wait... hadn't Micolash said that the medicine should be detoxing? It might have a diuretic effect on top of the aphrodisiac one. 

Though, before Laurence could say anything, Micolash had already pulled down his trousers and freed his length, running a hand over it. The touch almost brought Laurence over the edge, but then he felt the intense pressure of what appeared to be a very full bladder again and he finally found his words: “Micolash, wait!” 

Micolash stopped and looked at him. “What is it? If you don't want this, just say a thing. I just want to help you out.” 

“No no, that's not it.”, Laurence said. “I just kind of need to piss really bad and uh, I don't want to do it in your mouth...” 

“Oh, if that is all. I get the bottle.”, Micolash said and got up. “Or do you want to go to the bathroom? Though with that erection, it doesn't matter where you piss, it would be everywhere regardless.” Micolash ended with a light laugh and Laurence pulled his pants up again, laying his hands in front of his crotch, lightly squeezing his dick. 

While Micolash rummaged for the infamous piss bottle, Laurence asked himself if he should ask Micolash for _that..._ he seemed to be willing to help him out, no matter what and none of the woman Laurence had laid with... well, he never had been brave enough to ask them, being pretty sure that they would have been disgusted by it. 

Micolash wasn't the only one who wanted to try out some things, though his request, simply sucking Laurence off, felt far more tame. It was true that Laurence didn't want to piss in Micolash's mouth, that was gross, but he always had wanted to know how it would feel if he would empty his bladder on someone else. 

His dilemma must have been written all over his face, because when Micolash returned, he said: “Woah, Laurence, are you alright? Are you so close to pissing your pants? Or do you worry because you won't be able to aim? I can try and help with that, you know.” 

“Micolash...”, Laurence said, his voice jittering. “That... that may sound really weird, but, uh, have you ever fantasized about pissing on someone?” 

There, it was out. Now Micolash either would be disgusted with him and want him to leave, leaving Laurence alone to jerk this aphrodisiac off until he couldn't anymore or... 

“Oh, you want to try out something spicy.”

Or he would get interested. 

“Wait, what? You are fine with it?!”, Laurence asked, being sure that not only his face was flushed a crimson red, but also noticing that he was shivering a lot and it wasn't because of the effort of denying his bladder the craved release. 

“Yes, I am fine with it.”, Micolash said, putting the piss bottle aside and swiftly walking over the door to lock it. “I just would prefer if we don't do it in the bed, let us put a blanket on the floor, it should be easily enough to wash.” 

Laurence just nodded, his face growing hot. His cock ached for release so bad, two different ones at the same time, though he knew he needed to piss before he could even think about cumming. 

“Good, let me prepare it then.” Micolash went to his cupboard and spread a fleece blanket over the floor, looking comfortably enough to lie on. He then slowly got rid of his clothes, making Laurence curse under his breath, because it looked _so_ sexy and he knew Micolash did this on purpose, even more because he knew that Laurence was currently holding back a torrent of piss in his bladder that had filtered in there in the span of maybe twenty minutes. 

Once Micolash, was completely naked, he laid down, in the most lascivious pose he could muster and making a better job than eighty percent of the girls Laurence knew. 

“Come then.”, Micolash grinned, waving Laurence to him with both his hands. “Go and piss on me.” 

Laurence stood up from the bed, noticing that he was still clothed. Opposed to Micolash, he undressed him in what must have been world record timing, only leaving his underwear, when he sank on his knees in front of Micolash. 

“I am... pretty sure that I won't be able to hold back anymore once I remove my underwear, so I would advise to keep your eyes and mouth closed.”, Laurence said, being sure that he wouldn't be able to control his stream at all. 

“Noted.”, Micolash said and Laurence waited a tiny bit, maybe a second, to see that Micolash had indeed closed his mouth and eyes. He then decided that he maybe should scoot a little further away, to make sure to actually hit Micolash with his stream. When he was finally settled, not only his cock rock hard in his drawers, but also his bladder feeling the same in his body, he finally pulled down his underwear to free his member. 

Like anticipated, he started pissing right away, before he even had the chance to grab it and try to control the stream at least tiny bit. The piss jetted out of him, long and thick and only arched down closely below Micolash's face, moistening his neck and chest. It had been the right decision of Laurence to put more distance between them. 

Laurence grabbed for his dick and tried to aim a bit lower, sighing as the wave of relief hit him after him worrying about soiling Micolash's face had passed. Of course, with his dick being fully erect, aiming wasn't really a thing, but he at least managed to get his stream a bit lower, to more hit Micolash's chest and upper stomach. Micolash didn't say anything, of course, Laurence had advised that he kept his mouth closed, but he twitched a bit under the warm shower Laurence gave him. Involuntarily, Laurence' eyes wandered to Micolash's crotch and he nearly lost the grip on his dick when he saw Micolash's own twitch and actually growing a little hard. 

Laurence had expected a lot of things, but not that Micolash would be into it! His face flushed a bit and he took his eyes off Micolash's cock, to observe his stream instead, going strong and flooding down on Micolash's body. Laurence could hardly believe that his bladder had managed to fill up so much in that short amount of time, he had pissed a considerable amount already and he still wasn't done. Because of the nature of his hard cock, his piss didn't only land on Micolash of course, but also managed to drench the blanket at certain spots. Though, it didn't matter, even if he would be able to aim properly, because his piss started to flow down Micolash's body and wetting the blanket anyway. 

“Are you good, Micolash?”, Laurence asked, biting his lip to muffle a groan, because while he was currently able to get one kind of release, the other still ached inside of him. 

Micolash shifted his head a bit, a nod, making it clear for Laurence that everything was alright. He continued to piss on Micolash, what felt like a small eternity, until his bladder was finally empty and he only dribbled a bit on the floor, scooting back closer to Micolash and the blanket, so that they didn't had to clean up that much later. 

Though, when he looked at the blanket, Laurence had the impression that it had done nothing to contain his flood, being more sodden than dry. 

Apparently, Micolash noticed that Laurence had finished, because he pulled himself up and said: “Feeling better?” There was a grin on his face and when Laurence looked at his crotch, he saw that he was now fully erect. Laurence cast his gaze to the side and pretended like he hadn't seen it, Micolash continued to surprise him in more than one way. 

“Well, at least I don't have to piss anymore.”, Laurence said in return. “I still feel like exploding though, just a different kind...” 

Micolash nodded and came nearer to Laurence, but Laurence was a bit taken aback, because... Micolash was currently drenched in piss. 

“Um... maybe dry yourself off first..?”, he asked, standing up and sitting himself on the bed, losing his underwear completely in the progress. 

“Why, I admit, you have made quite a mess, Laurence.”, Micolash said and went over to his cupboard, getting a towel out of it and pressing it against his body, only to get the worst of the wetness off. It still smelled, of course, and Laurence regretted having chosen the hottest day for that experiment, because the acidic stench wasn't kind to his nose. 

“What kind of face are you making, that is your mess?”, Micolash suddenly was in front of Laurence, which made him start and then kneeled down in front of him, wiping over Laurence' cock with a dry wash cloth. 

“You seemed to be adamant to not wanting any piss in my mouth. You don't seem to be someone who wants to be licked clean, huh?”, Micolash said and ran a thumb along Laurence' shaft, which made him buck his hips and throw his head back. 

“Micolash please, that is unsanitary.”, Laurence said, after he had calmed down. 

“And pissing on someone is not?”, Micolash chuckled. 

“At least, that can be washed off, ah-”, Laurence got cut off when Micolash took his full length in his mouth and got his tongue to work. It wasn't the first blowjob Laurence had ever gotten, far from it, but what surprised him was that Micolash claimed that he never had sucked another man's cock before. He felt very skilled at it, in fact, he was the most skilled that Laurence had ever met. Micolash just knew exactly where to lick and how to keep up the pace to bring him over the edge and with how horny and hard Laurence currently was, it didn't took him long to be a panting, sweaty mess, lying half on the bed, clawing on the pillow, a low moan escaping his throat while Micolash sucked him off. 

“Ah, Micolash, I am gonna cum.”, Laurence announced when he felt the familiar pulsing of his climax, knowing that he would get rid of his load soon, but Micolash didn't pull out and finish the job with his hand, instead, he picked up the pace and Laurence found himself biting into the pillow to muffle his high pitched moaning when he contracted and came, right into the warmth of Micolash's mouth, pumping out more cum than Laurence thought he had in his balls. 

Laurence stayed laying half down on the bed while Micolash pulled out and gave his cock a few more licks, after thickly swallowing his load down. 

“Kinda salty.”, Micolash said. “You would like it.”

“Micolash, that's gross.”, Laurence said, but had to grin at his friend's comment. 

“What, it is just protein.”, Micolash shrugged and made Laurence chuckle into the pillow. 

“So, how are you feeling now? Better?”, Micolash asked and Laurence pulled himself up to check on his state. To his disdain, his cock wasn't flaccid yet, in fact, only by looking at Micolash and the bit of cum that was running down his chin, it already grew hard again. 

“Ah, doesn't seem to be over...”, Laurence said. 

“Well, good for me, because I would like to visit that crisp ass of yours.”, Micolash said and gave Laurence' buttocks a squeeze. Laurence' eyes once again wandered to Micolash's crotch and saw how hard it was, it actually rivalled his own now. 

“Ah, well... but... not on the bed, I think... I mean, just... maybe I need to piss again...”, Laurence fidgeted with his hands. During Micolash sucking him off, he hadn't felt a need, but now that he was done, there was the tingling sensation again. He didn't want to risk fully wetting Micolash's bed, he surely wouldn't be able to hold himself back when they had full on sex. 

“Well, sure, then let's get on the floor.”, Micolash said and looked at the rather sodden blanket. He went to his cupboard to get a second one, making Laurence ask how many blankets he had, and put it over the other one. 

“There. How would you like it?”

“From behind.”, Laurence answered without thinking. Every other position would only mean that he could accidentally piss on Micolash again and while his friend seemed to be into it, Laurence kind of didn't want to do it again, still processing how it had been for him. 

“Alright.”, Micolash said and Laurence got on his hands and knees, flinching when Micolash grabbed his ass and ran his fingers along his buttocks. How the ugly guy, that probably had been a virgin for longer than him, could be so good at pleasuring him, was beyond Laurence. 

“Where's the oil?”, Laurence asked and Micolash pointed to his night stand, that was just next to Laurence, at the bottom drawer. Laurence opened it and found the bottle, handing it to Micolash, who first applied it to his own cock and then to Laurence' entrance, who shrieked at the sudden coldness, making Micolash laugh. 

“It's cold, alright?!”, Laurence complained, face red as he looked down on the blanket. 

“Yes, I know that you don't like the cold.”, Micolash said and his fingers started to massage Laurence' entrance, prodding into it and then Laurence felt how Micolash entered him, feeling the sweet pleasure when he hit the certain spot, making him moan again. 

“Laurence, you surely can't keep your noises to yourself.”, Laurence couldn't see Micolash's face, but he knew that he was grinning again, it was in his tone. 

“Shut up, ah!”, Laurence got cut off once again when Micolash started to move in him, holding a steady rhythm, hitting the sweet spot with every thrust, all while holding Laurence' buttocks and scratching them lightly with his fingernails, not enough to draw blood, but enough to give him a sweet pain, a pain that almost got him over the edge, making Laurence claw at the blanket while he moaned and panted, in pure pleasure. 

“It's quite adorable to see how much you enjoy being submissive.”, Micolash said, while he altered the pace, sometimes going slower, sometimes faster, starting to thrust a bit harder into Laurence as more time passed. “I bet most of the girls you lay with expect you to do all the work.” 

“Ye-, ah, yes...”, Laurence brought out. Most girls had been raised to let the man do the work during sex, so he was pretty used to be the one who had to keep up the pace and pick it in the first place. How much he wished for one of them to just reverse the roles, they didn't know. 

“Thought so.”, Micolash surely had a grin on his face again, but Laurence got a bit worried about another thing... while Micolash was fucking him, his bladder had started to fill up again, that damn detoxing effect of the medicine. With no clothes on and no opportunity to hold his crotch, Laurence tried his best to hold on, to not let out what his bladder desperately wanted to get rid off. It was a pretty taxing job and it felt downright impossible when Micolash entered his final states, surely he would cum soon. 

Just as Laurence felt the first pulsating in his butt, his own body decided to cum, gushing a second load all over the blanket, but at least it felt like it was less than the first time. However, now that his cock had tasted release of one kind and while Micolash was still slamming inside of him, surely hitting his bladder with each thrust, it got impossible for Laurence to hold back anymore, despite his best efforts, he had started to dribble already.

“Ah, wait, Micolash, I am going to-!”, Laurence cried, but got distracted by Micolash cumming inside of him, pulsing heavily against him and then it was too late, the dribbling had become a full on stream which poured down on the blanket and quickly formed a puddle. 

“I am going to piss again...”, Laurence weakly said as he accepted defeat and just let it happen, until his bladder was once again satisfied again and didn't had a drop to spare anymore. For now. 

Micolash pulled out of Laurence and squeezed his shoulders. “Feeling better now?” 

Laurence got up and cringed at the mess on the floor. “Sorry for the mess.”, he simply said. 

“Eh, it's fine, don't you think I have made some messes of my own when I was alone in my room? That can easily be cleaned up. We just need to get the good stuff from Gehrman.” 

“And when he asks for what it is?”, Laurence said, searching for his clothes and slowly putting them on. 

“We just say you puked on the floor, he is bound to believe that.” 

“I hate that you are right.”, Laurence frowned. “Well, what now?” 

“You still look pretty flushed.”, Micolash said and put a hand on Laurence' forehead. “It seems like you have a slight fever. You need to cool down and... I need a wash anyway, so... how about we go for a swim in the lake?” 

“Is that such a good idea?”, Laurence asked. “In my state... I have the feeling my dick could get hard at any opportunity again. And when will the detoxing effect be over?” 

“That is exactly why we should go for a swim.”, Micolash said. “Nobody cares when you piss in the lake and we can find a nice and secluded spot to help you getting all your urges out, without anyone seeing us.” 

“You have a point...”, Laurence said. “I go to my room and get a swim suit then.” 

As soon as Laurence was at the door and unlocked it, he turned around and addressed Micolash, something very obvious just having become clear to him: “Wait, we could have done that outside all that time!” 

Micolash just shrugged at Laurence and grinned. 

“You got a kick of the excitement of someone hearing us, don't you?”, Laurence growled. “Just wait, once we are in the lake, I am going to make you regret that you ever bowed to my whims.” 

Both of them just looked at each other then and broke out in a fit of laughter. 

Micolash could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but most of the time, he was a good friend to Laurence, one who would never pass an opportunity to help him when he was in need.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an Omo request, please follow these [rules.](https://mrslittleleaksomorules.carrd.co/)
> 
> I admit, lady GT's headcanon of noisy Laurence grew on me, so he was making quite a bit of noise here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I hope we see each other next time!


End file.
